That's Never Happened Before
by LightningDemonTetra
Summary: Charlie's constant interference in one of Don's cases could cost him his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Charlie's constant interference in one of Don's cases could cost him his life.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs of anyone in it. But I sure would like to squeeze some of 'em. Charlie!**_

_**Warning: A little bit of curse words. No fluffiness or lemons. Didn't feel like it and hey... it's my first fic by myself so BUZZ OFF! Oh well, it's got Charlie in it!**_

_Lightning Demon Tetra: Hello all! My first fic by myself so you all will only be listnening to me! (Trying to decide if that's good or bad) Anywho, thought I would try to do an angst story this time. We all know how mine and Ice Demon Allysandra's story "The Little Merdemon" is going! Oh and Ally and I are trying to get the last chap up so be patient please! Now, on with the fic!_

Chapter 1:

Charlie was working on some very complex equations while Don yelled at him some more. "You really need to stop working on this case! You could get hurt or worse...KILLED! Oh man! You do realize what dad will do to me if that happens... don't you?" Charlie rolled his eyes and turned slowly. "You know I can't just stop! If you didn't want me working on this case, then you shouldn't have told me about it!" "Dammit Charlie! Just stop working on it!" Don yelled while storming out of his basement and heading toward his father who just so happened to be "passing by". "Dad!" Don yelled, getting his father's attention. "WHAT! And can you please stop yelling?" Alan said furiously. "Tell Charlie he can't work on this case anymore! I'm gonna leave Megan here to watch you all! Especially Charlie!" With that Don walked out the door and headed, in his car, to the FBI office.

"Wow!" said Megan kind of surprised, kind of not. "He usually never get's that mad. And...HEY! Why do I get stuck babysitting two grown men! So unfair!" She walked inside and saw Alan ordering food, his favorite thing to do, and Charlie just looking furious. She walked over to him and stiffled a giggle as she spoke. "Um...(cough)...you do know Don only wants you and Alan to be safe, right?" No answer. Charlie just sat there for a while obviously ticked. She tried again. "Right, Charlie?" 'He's ignoring me.' She thought. 'I don't believe it! The little...!' Her thought's were broken (thank God!) when Charlie suddenly stood up and cried out, "I've got it!" Megan took a step back. "Got what?" Charlie turned to her and responded very excitedly. "I know who killed our victim! I know where he is!" Megan didn't know whether to smile or hide in fear. "Charlie! Don told you not to work on the case anymore, and that means thinking about it too! Oh man! Don's gonna kill me if he finds out!" "Listen Megan. just let me talk to him. If not I'm gonna go find Don on my own." Megan stood at the doorway. "No Charlie! I can't let you do th...!" She was cut off by a loud gunshot that hit and shattered the window. Megan shot back, and made a perfect hit. He was dead. She turned to find Alan in the doorway, wide-eyed, and Charlie, not standing, but on the ground. The gunshot had found a target.

_Woohoo! I got the first chap done! And...it was so tastefully done! Tell me what you think! No flames please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lightning Demon Tetra: Yo, Wud Up! Sorry for the wait! But I bring you all another chapter and it is the last one of this story which means it is just about done! Yay Me! Oh, yes, of course! I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and I hope nobody will send me a flame! (p.s. yes, I mean it! No flames or else!) Oh well on with the story and I hope you like! By the way, I could never kill Charlie! He's too cute!_

**Ch.2**

Alan and Don almost had a seizure even though Charlie was only clipped in the side. Charlie knew it was coming as the paramedics tended to him. And here it came...

"Don!" yelled Alan angrily. "How could you leave your brother hear with just Megan and me to protect him! Are you insane!"

Don yelled back, as usual. "How was I supposed to know he...she...IT would attack at the house!"

Alan's response was harsh and sarcastic. "Uh...BECAUSE IT'S WHAT THEY DO! Hellooo...!

Thankfully for Charlie, he was in the ambulance and the door was closed before his dad could finish his rant.

'Peace at last!' he thought. 'Well...sort of.'

For the next three days he was stuck in a hospital listening to his heart monitor, being given pills bigger than his pinkie finger (thought it was neat to be dramatic), and he had to eat that horrible hospital food. Other than that it was okay. His brother and dad never yelled while he was in there. Come to think of it, they were kinda, sort of, almost...nice! Well, nicer than usual.

'This is getting weir...OH MY GOD! The case! How could I have forgotten!

"DON! DON!"

Don came into the room tripping over things and generally having a heart attack. "What! What is it? Are you okay? Say something please!"

Charlie looked at him for a minute before moving on. 'Weirdo! How did I possibly ever get related to him?' "Anyway! I know the killer! I know who he is and where he last was!"

Don stared blankly at him and then replied. "One, you weren't supposed to keep on with the case and TWO, we've already caught the guy, sorry!"

Charlie was on the verge of tears. "Wha...WHAT! You mean I went two days working on that case, found the guy, and you tell me you already got him!"

Don smiled triumphantly. "Yep! My smarts, that I just found, was able to get the guy. You weren't needed! Good night!"

Don walked out leaving Charlie staring at the wall. "Well, that's never happened before! Is this how Don feels all the time?"

_Tetra:ALL DONE! Please read and review! No Flames please! And thanks for all the support and reviews! Hope to have anonther story out soon! Toodles!_

_p.s. I no own Numb3rs! No sue you! (chuckle)_


End file.
